<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your shelter by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422136">Your shelter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C’era stato un periodo in cui non avrebbe mai pensato di poter sorridere in un frangente del genere. <br/>C’era stato un periodo, ormai mesi prima, in cui faticava a guardarsi allo specchio senza che gli venisse la nausea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your shelter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- Your Shelter -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hikaru guardava assorto fuori dalla finestra.</p><p>Aveva un’aria quasi malinconica, e avrebbe voluto fingere almeno con se stesso di non sapere il perché.</p><p>Ma non poteva andare avanti in quel modo, non ancora per molto.</p><p>Yuto, in giardino con il loro cane, rideva.</p><p>E il più grande sorrideva insieme a lui, seppure di un sorriso triste.</p><p>Il fratello era sempre stato tendente ad essere costantemente felice. Sempre pronto a tirare fuori il meglio da ogni situazione, sempre pronto a fargli sembrare che le cose andassero bene, anche in quei momenti in cui ad Hikaru sembrava di non riuscire a farcela, non da solo.</p><p>Certe volte, gli sembrava che fosse Yuto il più grande fra i due. Ma questo non significava che non avesse anche lui i suoi limiti di sopportazione, che non ci fossero momenti in cui persino lui vacillava.</p><p>Lo vide alzare lo sguardo e vederlo, facendogli cenno di uscire fuori.</p><p>Hikaru tentennò soltanto per poco, prima di annuire e raggiungere il fratello.</p><p>“Che cosa stavi facendo, Hikka?” gli chiese, andandogli incontro e mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita.</p><p>Hikaru fremette al contatto con la sua pelle.</p><p>Pensava di essercisi abituato, ormai.</p><p>Pensava che sarebbe diventato sempre meno difficile, ma si era dovuto arrendere di fronte al fatto che non era così.</p><p>Ma non gli dispiaceva del tutto.</p><p>Provare quel tipo di sensazioni ogni volta che il fratello gli era troppo vicino era qualcosa che lo faceva sentire come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta; ma, al contempo, gli piaceva il modo in cui Yuto riusciva a fargli sembrare tutto sempre nuovo, sempre diverso, come se ogni volta che lo toccava fosse la prima.</p><p>Gli sorrise, scrollando le spalle.</p><p>“Ti guardavo.” rispose, semplicemente. “Non posso?” lo stuzzicò, pizzicandogli leggermente un fianco.</p><p>Yuto assunse un’aria maliziosa, chinandosi fino a che non ebbe la bocca all’altezza dell’orecchio del più grande.</p><p>“Puoi guardarmi quanto ti pare, lo sai.” mormorò, posandogli poi un bacio sulla guancia.</p><p>Hikaru si ritrasse, arrossendo e cominciando a guardarsi intorno, preoccupato.</p><p>“Yu! Quante volte ti ho detto di fare attenzione a cose del genere?” lo riprese, posandosi la mano sul volto come se il segno delle sue labbra bruciasse.</p><p>Il più piccolo assunse un’espressione corrucciata, ma poi scrollò le spalle.</p><p>“Mamma e papà sono a lavoro e non torneranno fino a stasera. Non vedo di cosa dobbiamo preoccuparci.” gli rispose, mentre l’altro sospirava.</p><p>“Degli altri, Yuto. Lo sai che quando siamo fuori dobbiamo evitare qualsiasi contatto... ambiguo.” gli rispose, mordendosi un labbro.</p><p>Yuto a quel punto, senza alcun preavviso, lo afferrò per un polso, tirandolo verso la porta di casa.</p><p>Quando entrarono, spinse il più grande contro la porta, chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo violentemente sulle labbra, quasi fosse una provocazione, quasi come se volesse sfidarlo a rimproverarlo ancora, a fargli dire che in realtà non ne aveva voglia esattamente quanto lui.</p><p>E Hikaru non avrebbe finto che fosse così.</p><p>Si lasciò baciare per qualche secondo, prima di prendere l’iniziativa.</p><p>Gli mise le mani sui fianchi, tirando su la maglietta e prendendo a toccarlo sulla nuda pelle, in un movimento continuo, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza. Lo spinse indietro, liberandosi dalla costrizione della porta dietro di sé, e senza mai separare le labbra dalle sue lo guidò verso il divano in salotto, facendovelo cadere sopra con un tonfo, e solo allora staccarsi da lui perché entrambi si concedessero un breve sorriso.</p><p>C’era stato un periodo in cui non avrebbe mai pensato di poter sorridere in un frangente del genere.</p><p>C’era stato un periodo, ormai mesi prima, in cui faticava a guardarsi allo specchio senza che gli venisse la nausea.</p><p>Era stato dopo la prima volta che lui e Yuto si erano ritrovati a letto insieme.</p><p>Era stato quando continuava a pensare di essere disgustoso, incessantemente, quando non riusciva a guardare il fratello negli occhi, pensando a quello che aveva fatto, pensando a quanto fosse contro natura, a quanto fosse sbagliato.</p><p>Quando gli era sembrato di aver tradito la sua fiducia, perché per quanto Yuto avesse già sedici anni era ben lontano da essere un uomo in grado di stabilire che cosa volesse.</p><p>Neanche lui meritava l’appellativo di uomo con i suoi diciotto anni, ma era pur sempre il fratello maggiore.</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto difenderlo. Avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo.</p><p>Non avrebbe dovuto essere lui il pericolo da cui doveva essere salvaguardato.</p><p>Quando a scuola vedeva altri posare lo sguardo su di lui, aveva sempre provato una sensazione strana in mezzo al petto.</p><p>Gelosia, certo.</p><p>Ma aveva sempre sbagliato ad interpretarla. Era convinto di essere geloso di quegli occhi su suo fratello, perché per lui era ancora un bambino, perché pensava che meritare di meglio che essere l’oggetto dei desideri sessuali di persone che posavano lo sguardo su di lui quasi per caso.</p><p>Poi aveva compreso da cosa derivasse la propria gelosia, e in quel preciso istante aveva desiderato morire.</p><p>Ci aveva pensato sul serio.</p><p>Si era ritrovato sera dopo sera chiuso nel bagno, a fissare per un tempo interminabile le medicine che la madre prendeva per dormire, desiderando di avere il coraggio di farlo davvero.</p><p>Di morire. Di estirpare quel desiderio malsano dal suo cuore.</p><p>Quel tempo era passato.</p><p>Yuto un giorno l’aveva preso da parte, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.</p><p>Gli aveva detto che l’amava.</p><p>Ed era come se ogni dubbio fosse sparito dalla mente di Hikaru, come se nient’altro avesse più importanza.</p><p>Perché dovevano vietarsi l’uno all’altro, se si amavano?</p><p>Perché doveva sentirsi un mostro, quando quello che provava gli sembrava essere così semplice, quando lo faceva sentire così bene?</p><p>E allora aveva rinunciato a quel tipo di pensieri, deciso a prendere le cose così come venivano, e a continuare quella relazione, per malsana che fosse, perché li rendeva entrambi felici.</p><p>Guardando Yuto sotto di sé, in quel momento, non riusciva a convincersi del fatto che la sua scelta fosse stata sbagliata.</p><p>Si chinò su di lui, baciandolo con foga e togliendogli del tutto la maglietta, senza mai stancarsi del contatto con quella pelle bollente, di quelle labbra morbide che si piegavano sotto le sue, di quella lingua che lo cercava, impaziente, mentre le loro gambe s’intrecciavano e il loro desiderio cominciava a farsi sentire.</p><p>Hikaru scese con la bocca sul collo del fratello, mordendogli lievemente una clavicola, attento a non lasciare segni visibili, e spostandosi poi sempre più in basso, sotto il costato, lungo l’ombelico, fino a quando non incontrò l’ostacolo dei pantaloni.</p><p>Cominciò a togliergli, con movimenti sbrigativi, ma sentì la mano di Yuto posarsi sul suo braccio, come a volerlo fermare.</p><p>“Andiamo in camera, Hikka?” gli chiese, cercando di sembrare persuasivo.</p><p>Hikaru lo accontentava sempre in questa sua apparente fissazione di non voler fare sesso in posti che non fossero un comodo letto, ma quel giorno non aveva voglia di cedere.</p><p>Lo voleva. Adesso, su quel divano, in quel preciso istante.</p><p>E, lo sapeva, al di là delle scene che faceva Yuto non si sarebbe lamentato troppo del suo rifiuto.</p><p>Era eccitato abbastanza da imparare a fregarsene del luogo in cui si trovavano.</p><p>“Mi dispiace, Yu... non credo che resisterei fino al piano di sopra.” gli disse, con un sorriso malizioso e uno sguardo fintamente contrito, tornando a togliergli i pantaloni e i boxer, e poi andando a sfiorargli l’erezione con il dorso della mano, soffermandosi sulla punta, stringendola nel proprio pugno, mentre con la bocca andava a stuzzicare il resto della lunghezza, baciandola e leccandola, prendendosi il giusto tempo.</p><p>Perché non ne avevano mai.</p><p>Perché dovevano sempre nascondersi, e ritagliarsi degli spazi lontani da tutto e da tutti, e quelle rare volte in cui ci riuscivano Hikaru cercava sempre di trarre il meglio, di far godere il fratello ogni volta di più rispetto alla precedente, come a voler lasciare in lui il ricordo di ogni singola volta in cui facevano sesso.</p><p>Continuò a muovere la mano sul suo sesso, mentre la bocca si spostava più in basso sull’apertura del più piccolo, e la lingua cominciava a disegnare cerchi concentrici su di essa, prima di penetrarlo, piano.</p><p>Hikaru sapeva che era una cosa che infastidiva Yuto, che lo metteva a disagio, ma era consapevole anche del fatto che gli ci volesse poco per superare l’imbarazzo e farselo piacere, gemendo piano il suo nome, protendendo i fianchi verso lui e la sua bocca, come a volere sempre di più.</p><p>Il più grande aggiunse un dito alla propria lingua, cominciando a prepararlo lentamente, e poi due, senza mai smettere di muovere la mano sul suo sesso, come a volerlo distrarlo dal fastidio della penetrazione.</p><p>Andò avanti ancora per svariati minuti, fino a quando non vide Yuto alzare leggermente la testa per guardarlo, la fronte madida di sudore e un’espressione seria in volto.</p><p>“Hikka... va bene così...” gli disse, ansimando leggermente.</p><p>L’altro annuì brevemente, liberandosi dei vestiti con movimenti rapidi e tornando sopra di lui, prendendogli una gamba, portandosela intorno alla vita e posizionando la propria erezione dentro di lui.</p><p>Spinse piano, cercando di non fargli provare troppo dolore, e quando fu del tutto dentro di lui si trattenne dal cominciare a muoversi, dandogli il tempo di abituarsi all’intrusione.</p><p>E anche lui sentiva il bisogno di abituarsi.</p><p>Ancora, dopo gli ultimi mesi, si sentiva sempre sul punto di perdere il controllo quando sentiva quel calore avvolgerlo, quando vedeva quell’espressione combattuta fra il dolore e il piacere, quando sentiva le sue mani grandi arpionarsi ai suoi fianchi, come a dirgli che poteva cominciare a muoversi.</p><p>E Hikaru lo fece.</p><p>Dopo le prime spinte controllate, si perse dentro quel corpo bollente, cominciando ad affondare dentro di lui sempre più forte, sempre più deciso, sforzandosi di non chiudere gli occhi e continuare a guardare quel viso sfigurato dal piacere.</p><p>Dopo pochi minuti portò la mano nuovamente sulla sua erezione, mentre cercava di colpire quel punto dentro di lui che gli fece urlare il suo nome, forte, e Hikaru si godette la sensazione di sentire la sua voce, di sentire il proprio nome pronunciato con quel tono pieno solo d’eccitazione.</p><p>Non impiegò molto per farlo venire, sulla propria mano e fra i loro corpi, mentre dopo poche spinte anche lui raggiunse l’orgasmo, svuotandosi dentro di lui.</p><p>Rimasero immobili per qualche secondo, cullandosi nel rumore dei loro respiri pesanti.</p><p>Poi il più grande si sfilò da dentro di lui, piano, cercando di non fargli male.</p><p>Cercava sempre di non fargli male.</p><p>Cercava di farlo godere e basta, cercava di fargli piacere quei momenti, uno per uno, cercava di essere per lui qualcosa di cui essere felice.</p><p>E il solo pensiero di poter fallire in quest’impresa, era abbastanza da farlo quasi impazzire.</p><p>Si alzò in piedi, rivestendosi velocemente e rimanendo a guardare l’altro, che invece era rimasto disteso sul divano, con in volto un’espressione indecifrabile.</p><p>“Che cosa pensi?” gli chiese, assorto, sedendosi per terra di fianco al divano e prendendo ad accarezzargli lievemente la fronte.</p><p>Yuto scosse le spalle, corrugando leggermente le sopracciglia.</p><p>“Niente. Pensavo a... a quando ci potremmo vedere quando tu sarai via. A quando potremo stare insieme così.” rispose, e ad Hikaru parve che si stesse trattenendo dallo scoppiare in lacrime.</p><p>Il più grande si sentì improvvisamente male.</p><p>Fisicamente male.</p><p>Non gli piaceva pensarci.</p><p>Non gli piaceva quando Yuto affrontava l’argomento, tanto che di norma tendeva ad ignorarlo, o a rassicurarlo con parole vuote, nelle quali nessuno dei due credeva.</p><p>“Non ti preoccupare, Yu. Sono certo che troveremo una soluzione. Potrai venire a trovarmi, e poi tornerò a casa durante le feste, e...”</p><p>“Piantala!” lo interruppe l’altro, mettendosi a sedere e fissando un punto nel vuoto, dandogli le spalle.</p><p>“Non raccontarmi balle, per favore. Smettila di cercare di proteggermi da qualcosa da cui non puoi farlo.” Hikaru sentì la voce tremargli, e chiuse brevemente gli occhi, sospirando.</p><p>Si mise in ginocchio, andando dietro di lui e cingendogli la vita con le braccia, posandogli la testa contro la schiena, ascoltando il suo respiro.</p><p>Ancora poco più di una settimana, e lui si sarebbe trasferito.</p><p>Sarebbe andato a Tokyo. Alla Meiji, a studiare ingegneria.</p><p>Quando aveva scoperto di essere stato accettato, ricordava di non essersi mai sentito così felice.</p><p>Pensando al proprio stato d’animo in quel momento, non poteva trovarlo più diverso.</p><p>Trecento chilometri di distanza da Sendai.</p><p>Trecento chilometri lontano da lui.</p><p>Lo strinse, forte.</p><p>“Mi dispiace, Yutti.” sussurrò, chiamandolo con il nomignolo usato quando erano bambini. “Mi dispiace, davvero. Io... vorrei che ci fosse una soluzione. Ma...” prese un respiro profondo, ben sapendo quanto gli costasse pronunciare quelle parole. “Ma ti abituerai presto, vedrai. In fondo rimarrai qui con tutti i tuoi amici, no? E sono sicuro che dopo un po’ non penserai più al fatto che io non ci sono.” mormorò, piano, quasi odiasse credere in quelle parole.</p><p>Yuto si alzò in piedi di scatto, voltandosi a guardarlo disgustato.</p><p>“Lo pensi davvero, Hikaru?” sibilò, cercando di trattenersi dall’urlare. “Pensi davvero che mi dimenticherò di te così facilmente? Pensi davvero che sarà così semplice abituarsi al fatto che tu...” esitò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “che tu non ci sarai?” aggiunse, con un lieve tremito nella voce. “Che non potrò semplicemente venire nella tua stanza quando avrò voglia di starti vicino? Che non potrò venire ad infilarmi nel tuo letto quando non vorrò stare da solo? Che non ti avrò continuamente intorno, a ricordarmi che ci sei, che sei mio, e che non c’è niente che si possa mettere fra di noi?” aggiunse, e Hikaru dovette fare appello a tutte le sue forze per ignorare le lacrime che avevano preso a scorrergli sul viso.</p><p>Si alzò lentamente, andandogli di fronte e mettendogli le mani intorno alla vita, accarezzandolo, come a volerlo tranquillizzare.</p><p>Non gli aveva mai parlato così francamente.</p><p>Non gli aveva mai detto niente del genere.</p><p>Aveva sempre finto che fra loro le cose andassero bene anche senza che fosse necessario che lui gli dicesse tutto questo, senza mai esternare nulla di ciò che provava, dopo quell’unica volta in cui gli aveva detto che lo amava.</p><p>Ignorava i problemi, Yuto, e quelli sembravano sparire da soli.</p><p>Il fatto che ora avesse scelto di affrontarli lo spaventava un po’, ma non avrebbe mostrato quella paura al fratello.</p><p>Lo baciò, con più dolcezza di quella usata in precedenza.</p><p>E poi rimasero lì. Stretti l’uno all’altro, senza volersi lasciare andare, approfittando di quel momento di lontananza da occhi esterni, da occhi che li avrebbero giudicati, da occhi che non avrebbero visto quello che c’era dietro i loro abbracci, dietro il loro rapporto apparentemente morboso.</p><p>Hikaru pose il capo nell’incavo del collo di Yuto, inspirandone l’odore, cercando di imprimerlo nella propria mente, sebbene già sapesse che non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato.</p><p>C’era una sola cosa di cui era sicuro.</p><p>Nemmeno per una volta, durante tutti quei mesi, aveva rimpianto di essere nato nella sua stessa famiglia, di condividere il suo stesso sangue.</p><p>Yuto era suo fratello, e lui non avrebbe potuto desiderare altro.</p><p>Era suo fratello, e lui lo amava.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hikaru guardò fuori dalla finestra della sua stanza al dormitorio.</p><p>C’era il sole.</p><p>Sorrise, ripensando alle parole di Yuto il giorno in cui lui e i genitori l’avevano accompagnato lì a Tokyo.</p><p>
  <em>“Beh, pensa almeno che qui a Tokyo non rischierai di annegare per colpa della troppa pioggia.”</em>
</p><p>Era un chiaro tentativo di sdrammatizzare, ma Hikaru non aveva voluto dargli corda.</p><p>Era felice che stesse cercando di prenderla sul ridere, ma lui non era così tranquillo da poterselo permettere.</p><p>Aveva atteso che i suoi genitori se ne andassero, dicendo che avrebbero aspettato il più piccolo in macchina, e allora l’aveva abbracciato, baciandolo, quasi facendogli male.</p><p>Poi aveva posato la fronte contro la sua, fissandolo dritto negli occhi.</p><p>
  <em>“Preferirei avere un giorno di pioggia con te che vedere la luce del sole quando tu non ci sei.”</em>
</p><p>Era stato allora che si erano guardati ed erano scoppiati in lacrime.</p><p>Senza più remore, senza più vergogna.</p><p>Perché non servivano più, perché non avevano senso.</p><p>Hikaru sospirò.</p><p>Odiava quel sole.</p><p>Avrebbe davvero voluto che piovesse, avrebbe voluto che non ci fosse tutta quella luce.</p><p>Non la trovava consona al suo umore.</p><p>Ripensò alla telefonata del giorno prima, e sospirò.</p><p>
  <em>Yuto... dobbiamo parlare. </em>
</p><p>Erano passati due mesi.</p><p>Era da due mesi che non lo vedeva.</p><p>Era da due mesi che lo pensava costantemente, giorno dopo giorno e notte dopo notte, desiderando di averlo accanto, di poterlo toccare, di poterlo avere come e quando voleva.</p><p>Ma peggio ancora di quel desiderio che non avrebbe trovato mai realizzazione, era sentire ogni giorno il fratello, sentirlo sempre più malinconico, sempre più ansioso al pensiero della loro lontananza.</p><p>Hikaru sentiva la sua apatia e il suo dolore anche quando l’altro faceva di tutto per mascherarlo, e allora aveva preso la sua decisione.</p><p>Non era stato semplice.</p><p>
  <em>Ho conosciuto qualcuno, Yu. Un ragazzo. Mi piace parecchio. </em>
</p><p>Il pianto di Yuto, i suoi insulti, il suo rifiuto, erano ancora impressi nella sua mente.</p><p>Sentiva la sua voce risuonargli nelle orecchie, e cercava in qualsiasi modo di escludere quel tono dai suoi pensieri, di immaginare quei momenti quando era a Sendai, quando il fratello si intrufolava nel suo letto durante la notte, e rimanevano svegli a parlare, anche per ore, sempre attenti a non addormentarsi in un frangente che il mattino dopo non avrebbero saputo come spiegare ai genitori.</p><p>
  <em>Mi dispiace, Yuto. È stato tutto un errore. In fondo, tu sei solo mio fratello. </em>
</p><p>Hikaru ebbe una fitta al cuore.</p><p>Dirgli quelle parole era stata la cosa più difficile che aveva mai fatto.</p><p>Farglici credere non era stato assai meglio.</p><p>E ora stava lì, seduto sul davanzale della finestra, a guardare un sole che gli pareva di odiare, riuscendo solo a pensare a tutto quello che non avrebbe mai avuto con Yuto.</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto saperlo fin dall’inizio che quella storia non avrebbe avuto un lieto fine.</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto immaginare subito che quella felicità non poteva che essere effimera.</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima di innamorarsi, prima di ferire se stesso e lui, nel tentativo di proteggerlo.</p><p>Non c’era un futuro, non per loro.</p><p>Non avrebbero avuto la loro fetta di felicità così come si divertivano ad immaginare, perché non era naturale che accadesse.</p><p>Perché, Hikaru si odiò ancora di più per quel pensiero, era solo suo fratello che poteva essere.</p><p>E lui avrebbe ricordato quei momenti passati insieme, il sapore della sua pelle e la consistenza delle sue mani, soltanto come un bel sogno dal quale si era dovuto risvegliare.</p><p>Non avrebbe toccato mai più suo fratello.</p><p>Ed era certo di aver inculcato in lui così tanto odio che probabilmente non avrebbe nemmeno più voluto parlare con lui, nemmeno guardarlo per non ricordare quanto disgusto provasse nei confronti di quel fratello che, ai suoi occhi, l’aveva tradito.</p><p>Ed era quello che Hikaru voleva.</p><p>Quell’odio sarebbe stato un miglior riparo per lui rispetto ad un amore che non aveva il diritto di esistere.</p><p>E lui si sarebbe accontentato di conoscere la verità nel proprio cuore.</p><p>Amava Yuto, e non avrebbe mai smesso di amarlo.</p><p>Guardò il cielo, scorgendo un’unica nuvola spostata dal vento in direzione del sole, come intenzionata ad oscurarlo.</p><p>Pregò solo che avvenisse in fretta.</p><p>Non meritava quel sole, non lo voleva.</p><p>Non se non aveva Yuto accanto a sé, in quella splendida giornata.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>